


Like a Wildfire

by JulyWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Mentions of Murder, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyWolf/pseuds/JulyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava and Luisa in the aftermath of a hunt. Lots of fluff and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Back again!! This time introducing two ladies I don't use nearly enough. u v u   
> Kinda short again, but happy with how it turned out!

Luisa climbs silently over a fallen tree, using all of her senses as she makes her way along.   
What she isn't expecting is for Ava to drop right down from the tree above the one she had just stepped over and grab her arm.  
"Tag!" Cries Ava gleefully, giggling as she takes off through the woods and once again they're chasing each other.   
They get a couple dozen feet before Luisa trips over a rock and goes crashing into Ava, bringing herself down on top of the smaller woman.  
Ava's eyes flicker a brilliant shade of powder blue as she flashes a pointed grin up at Luisa, her mouth still mostly stained with fresh blood that's not her own.  
The kill had been a bit fast and uncoordinated, but the two of them had gotten what they needed from it. They had both been itching to kill and a little snack never hurt anyone...   
Well, except the sorry bastard they'd gotten a hold of.  
Now their clothes are trashed with blood and signs of struggle and will have to be burned sometime after they get back, which Luisa finds a damn shame.   
She liked this shirt.  
Luisa blinks her eyes back into focus when she feels fingertips brush down the side of her face.  
"Got lost in your internal monologue?" Ava jokes, but she's not far off.  
Luisa's eyes flicker their rosey pink and she smiles down at her "Something like that."  
Just as Luisa is contemplating how much she'd really like to clean the traces of blood off from Ava's lips, the hand brushing down her face rests on the back of her neck, bringing her slightly closer and she doesn't need any more invitation.  
Their lips meet and Luisa is careful not to get too eager and click their fangs together, instead kissing her way over both of Ava's cheeks, then down her neck to right over her jugular and Luisa gives a playful, feather-light brush of her fangs over the skin and plants a kiss there, enjoying the feeling Ava's shivers echoing into her own body.  
Suddenly they're being flipped over, Luisa sometimes forgets that Ava's small, soft body masks her strength and she stares up into the other woman's eyes with adoration.   
Luisa smiles when a curtain of wild red curls falls around both sides of her face and their lips meet again in messy, sweet kisses and there's absolutely nothing that could ruin these moments, even if the ground around them went up in flames.  
Ava rests her arms on either side of Luisa's head as the two of them pant softly and take each other in, both basking in the glow of the other's eyes.  
Luisa's the first one to mumble something about the fact that it's getting dark and they need to get back and Ava silently agrees.   
If it wasn't dangerous to sleep in the woods at night, they wouldn't move at all, but it is so Ava rises to her feet and helps Luisa up so they can begin making their way back for the house.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

After they've checked back in with Fleur and their clothes have been tossed into a bin to be disposed of later, they're finally climbing into bed.   
Ava has stripped down to her underpants and a tanktop while Luisa bothered with a T-shirt and pajama shorts.   
"Do you think we'll ever get caught?" Ava wonders aloud as they're shuffling around trying to get comfortable.  
"Not unless someone gets really smart." Luisa offers, pulling up spare blankets from the bottom of the bed to throw over them both.   
"We take people from other places, bring them back to our own land and dispose of them carefully. If we do get caught, it'll take a pretty long time."  
"That's true." Ava cuddles up to her in an attempt to leech body heat, resting her head on Luisa's shoulder with her arm draped across the other woman's stomach.   
"Sometimes I worry about it a little. But we're pretty much smarter than them, so we're safe for now."  
Luisa realizes she's forgotten to shut off the lamp in the corner of the room and exasperatedly untangles herself from Ava so she can do so, quickly crawling back into bed under the warm blankets and laying on her side with Ava curled around her.  
They lay in silence for awhile and Luisa assumes Ava has fallen asleep.   
She runs a million things through her head, especially what Ava was saying about getting caught. It's been one of the pack's biggest concerns for years and they've done various things trying to prevent it, but you can always be more careful.  
Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a quiet snuffle and Ava shifts slightly to blink lazily up at her.  
"I forgot to say goodnight.." Ava mumbles and Luisa quirks a smile at her soft, sleepy tone.  
"Goodnight, sweetheart." Luisa whispers "I love you."  
"Love y' too..." Ava whispers back and buries her face in Luisa's shoulder again.  
Racing thoughts could wait for another night. For now, Luisa was content to doze off tangled up in the woman she loves.  
And so she does.


End file.
